U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,116 to Gahn et al discloses a zirconium carbide coating on an inert electrode in the anode fluid of a REDOX cell. The zirconium carbide coating is catalytic for the oxidation of chromous ions to chromic ions and vice-versa as well as being highly irreversible with respect to hydrogen evolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,910 to Frosch discloses that an inert electrode of a REDOX cell disposed in the anode fluid may be plated with a layer of copper, silver or gold to act as a catalyst for the reduction-oxidation of chromium ions. An overlayer of lead minimizes hydrogen evolution at the surface of the inert electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,649 to Jalan et al teaches that an improved inert electrode for the anode fluid of a REDOX cell is made by subjecting a carbon felt to a methanol-water solution containing chloroauric acid after being thoroughly cleansed. The carbon felt is then dried and heat treated. The inert anode electrode made by this process has low hydrogen evolution characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,003 to Moser discloses an electrode for use in an electrochemical device such as a fuel cell. The electrode is made by electrodepositing a layer of catalytic noble metal from a solution containing a lead salt onto a conductive substrate. An overlayer of noble metal free of lead is then deposited on the electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,554 to Forten et al discloses an electrochemical cell electrode in which a palladium-gold alloy containing hydrophobic polymer particles is coated on an electrode base such as nickel or carbon.